celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Tormod
Tormod is a character from the Fire Emblem series, appearing in both Path of Radiance, ''and ''Radiant Dawn. In ''Path of Radiance, ''he is first found leading a Laguz freedom fighter troop along with Muarim, and joins Ike and the Greil Mercenaries as simply a fire mage for the rest of their travels. In ''Radiant Dawn, ''having grown up several years, he serves as both an information gatherer and an ally for both Micaiah's Dawn Brigade and Ike's Greil Mercenaries. Generally, he is a very headstrong, temperamental, and thoughtful beorc mage. He is accompanied by Muarim, who found him when he was just an infant. This RPer is the first to use this character, and Tormod has been active since 29 March, 2014. Background Not much was revealed about Tormod's background, other than the fact Muarim found him as an infant. He was raised by the former laguz slave, eventually becoming leader of the Laguz Emancipation Army at a young age. When Ike and the Greil Mercenaries were ordered to attack a group of laguz threatening the capital, that's when Ike and his troop first met Muarim and Tormod. At the end of that chapter, Ike was about to kill Muarim, but then Tormod jumped in to stop them. It was then Ike found out the truth about the troop and their noble goal to save laguz slaves. From there, Tormod and Muarim joined Ike's troops, and the two of them aided Ike until the end of the war against Daein. During this war, he made a friend, a thief named Sothe. A few years later, Tormod is accompanied by both Muarim and a new friend, a crow laguz named Vika. At this age, he is very well-versed in fire, lightning and wind magic, and is able to use staves. He runs into the Dawn Brigade, run by Sothe and Micaiah, and decides to help them out in their efforts. Sothe has Tormod run some intelligence operations during their travels, and the fire mage also ends up aiding in battles. Eventually, as the Dawn Brigade is finally picking up speed in its goal of Daein becoming an independent country again, Tormod and the gang slip away during a party, as he is aware of the other soldier's distasteful looks toward his laguz companions. Eventually, during a more serious conflict between the world and the Goddesses, Tormod, Muarim, and Vika rejoin Ike's troop and stay with them until the world is saved. After the war, Tormod and Muarim both become officials in Begnion's courts, working to free laguz from slavery. However, a few years later, relations between Gallia and Begnion became strained. Begnion leaders ask Tormod and Muarim to send important information to the king of Gallia, so the two set off to travel. However, one night, they reach the edge of the Serenes Forest, feeling a strange aura in the air. As it was too late to continue, the two set up camp to rest. However, when Tormod woke up, he found himself in an entirely different world: the Multiverse. More specifically, the Moon. Involvement When Tormod first woke up on the moon, he wondered if what he were seeing were all some dream. Suddenly, he's on a celestial body he didn't know people could live on, he doesn't know any of the technology, and Muarim is nowhere to be found. He quickly runs into Fina and Raiden, and the three become companions. Tormod offers to help Fina rebuild her ship so he can get off the moon. During repairs, when he has a break, he wanders off to look for Muarim, when he runs into Koishi, a strange girl with a power over the subconscious. He then meets Nue Hoejuu and Mamizou, and the four of them end up going to Deadpool and Dante's Viewtiful Bar and Grill for information on Tormod's lost caretaker. Eventually, he is able to get off the moon, and finally begins a long search for Muarim. His first adventure leads him to Hoenn, where, by complete accident, Tormod sets an entire field on fire because of his lack of knowledge for this world. No one blames him for the incident, so Tormod leaves there to continue his search for Muarim. Hearing rumors of his friend being at Baldur's Gate, Tormod ends up in Faerun. It is there that he hears of the volcano's eruption. Despite his search for Muarim, the fire mage wouldn't dare to think of leaving a city like that in danger. He joins Judith, Lancer, Irelia, Mokou/Satori/Fina, Aielia Juniper and Kanfoe to help with the threat. He ends up in the group that goes to search for silver dragons, along with Satori and Judith. After the volcano business is settled, Tormod ends up back in Baldur's Gate, searching for Muarim. It is revealed Muarim is there, along with another friend from the Fire Emblem world, Janaff, although they have been captured by bandits. The two of them are almost sold into slavery, but they manage to eventually escape with the fire mage's help. Afterwards, Janaff ends up in a clinic while Tormod and Muarim go to Faction Headquarters. Judith, during their quest, had told Tormod of the adventuring guild she was forming, and he decided to become one of the founding members of Brave Vesperia. Neither he nor Muarim had a place to live, or much of a purpose in the Multiverse, so they were very welcome to the new opportunity. They now live there, along with Mokou/Satori/Hina, Aeilia Juniper, and Judith herself. Then later, although more for curiosity than for practical reasons, the mage ends up signing up for Fontaine Futuristics Focus Group. He had shopped at the store once, so he decided he had wanted to help the store's effort for making new products. Powers and Capabilities Growing up among the laguz means that Tormod is the quickest runner of all the mages in the game. He is faster than any normal beorc, and can travel faster in one turn than any other mage in the game. It is because of this that Tormod has quick reflexes, and can run/travel for long distances without too much effort. In addition to that, he has a very good sense of the people around him, whether they are predator of prey. In general, he has a better sense for immaterial things than most, because of his overactive personality and his keen senses. His main weapons are tomes. His focus of magic is in anima magic, which includes fire, wind and lightning. His specialty is fire, but he has enough magical prowess that he is dangerous in all three types of magic. When he reads from his tome, he can will said element to appear wherever and do whatever he wants it to do for a short period of time. How much of any said element he can summon depends on the tome he uses. If he uses a simple fire tome, he can only manipulate a small amount of fire. Tomes such as Meteor, in the game, gives him a very large range, and allows Tormod to drop an entire meteor on his opponent. He also is able to use staves. He only has the heal staff at the moment, which can heal a target. Other staves in the game includes silence, sleep, etc., whose effect is made obvious by their name. Knives are also another type of weapon he could be able to use. Followers / Summons (remove if not applicable) Muarim- Caretaker and friend. Was found in Baldur's Gate after being captured and almost sold by thieves. Now travels alongside Tormod. He has also joined the ranks of Brave Vesperia as it's second male member. He is very sensible and polite, however, is still a very strong warrior. His laguz form is that of a green tiger, resembling a saber tooth tiger. Quotes * "I am NOT a child!" Trivia * The name Tormod is Norwegian, originating from the Norse words, meaning "Thor's mind. * There are several words in Old English (a language with heavy Norse influence) similar to the word 'Tormod:' "torhtmód" (noble, glorious), and "tornmód " (angry). The element "mod" means 'spirit, courage, mind, mood, temper, etc.' External links * Tormod's Stats * Tormod's Page on Fire Emblem Wiki Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters